Tragic Connection
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Elizabeth and Patrick grew up together, best friends until he left to medical school and found better. Now he’s back just as Elizabeth needs him the most. AU Eletrick idea.
1. Welcome Back

AN: Pretty AU idea, very different from the show with some elements the same then changed. As you read it'll make sense. Elizabeth and Patrick grew up together, best friends until he left to medical school and found better. Now he's back just as Elizabeth needs him the most.

_**Tragic Connection**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Elizabeth Webber rushed inside the hospital door; she managed to be late for the third time that week. Epiphany was going to kill her. She hauled butt into the locker room and crashed right into someone else. This was not her week. She looked up to apologize and found the only person who might be able to help her. "Patrick." She breathed, throwing her arms around him. "I thought you started Thursday."

He grinned. "It is Thursday. You alright?" he asked smoothly with his charming tone.

She sighed. "Not really but we'll talk later, I'm so late." She rushed to her locker, tossed her bag inside and clipped her badge to her chest. She smiled goodbye to Patrick and rushed back out the door. Seeing him had made her feel a hundred times better. Seeing your best friend after three years had that effect.

Elizabeth and Patrick grew up together inseparable but as they got older Patrick left to medical school and Elizabeth went through a series of mistakes with men and after trying to learn from those mistakes she decided to follow in her grandmother's steps and became a nurse to focus on her career and less on the other stuff. Patrick went on to become a famous neurosurgeon and left his roots in PC behind, until two weeks ago when over the phone he surprised Elizabeth with the fact he was moving back.

"This place is home, I told you you'd miss it." She had gloated over the phone.

"I've seen better then Port Charles, trust me but there's something it has that no other place has."

She rolled her eyes. "Me huh?" By the time Patrick Drake could start talking he was flirting. She had missed him terribly when he left but she'd never admit how happy he made her, the jokes would never end.

Epiphany was taking charge at the nurses' station; there was no bypassing the woman. "Nurse Webber, late again."

"I got caught up helping a woman outside then I rushed to the locker room to get ready for work." It wasn't the best lie but it wasn't bad either, she could add to it and make it more believable if need be.

Epiphany shook her head and passed over a stack of files. "Get to work."

"That wasn't too bad." Robin said as the head nurse walked away.

"Not yet." Elizabeth smiled weakly, first it would be the files and then the bedpans and whatever else none of the on time nurses wanted to handle.

"Hey I heard you know that new doctor, what's he like?" Robin asked as they stood alone.

"Patrick?" Elizabeth asked with a polite smile, she expected this; women asking about Patrick because they always did but Robin asking was a surprise. Robin wasn't the type to flirt and date easily and Patrick liked easy. She must've not met with him yet, they weren't each others type. "He's a great guy but isn't the definition of a bachelor." Elizabeth explained before turning her attention to the files. If Epiphany caught her socializing that was it.

"He's cute." Robin said sadly.

Elizabeth looked up to see the man in question strolling the hallway. "Go talk to him." She urged, it wasn't her place to decide if they would click or not, she simply hoped Patrick didn't break Robin's heart or anyone else at GH but that was asking too much.

She worked hard for the next few hours and barely saw any of her best friend but heard a lot about him. The men were impressed with Patrick's skill and felt he was an asset to have at General Hospital, the woman were smitten and also hesitate; Patrick Drake was a player. The gossip made Elizabeth smile; it was nice to have him back.

When she wasn't working Elizabeth was nervous. She had a big choice to make and no matter what lives would be changed, especially her own.

By the end of her shift she was so rattled with nerves she jumped at the chance to unload. Patrick was coming over for a welcome back dinner, as she got her place ready she thought about how she was going to tell him her news and what his reaction would be. He'd probably think she was the biggest idiot this side of the world, and he'd be right.

When he knocked on the door Elizabeth smoothed down her skirt and took a deep breath. "Hi."

"I'm going to sound like a broken record but are you alright?" he asked, worried. "Spit it out." He was used to seeing her more bubbly and excited, all day he had seen her nervous and scared.

She wrinkled her face. "Not yet, you just got here. How was your first day? Everyone I heard likes you."

Patrick grinned as they sat. "I have a date."

"You work fast."

"Of course." He joked then took her hand. "Tell me."

Elizabeth sighed, staring ahead. "I got involved with someone I shouldn't have. It was a mistake and we both knew that. He's back with his ex and I'm," she turned to her friend, the only person she could lean on. "pregnant." She laughed nervously now that her secret was out. Telling Patrick made it all the more real, she was having a baby.

Patrick's face drained of all color. "What?" he didn't know what else to say. When Elizabeth planned to have children this wasn't what they discussed. She had always fantasized about being married in a huge house for the child to run; a family. Glancing around her apartment this was far from the dream. "What are you going to do?" he asked once the shock faded and the truth sat in front of him; his best friend was having a baby and she needed him.

"I'm going to have this baby and be a single mom. I don't want the father to know." This she had given a lot of thought. She wanted her child, sure it wasn't planned but she loved it already.

"Why not?"

Elizabeth sighed deeply as she reminded herself she never kept secrets from Patrick. "He doesn't want to have a kid with me and I don't want this baby being resented by anyone. It was a stupid affair that went too far and now he's moved on. Dinner is done, we should eat before you have to go."

"Go?" Patrick questioned as he followed her to the kitchen.

"Yeah your date."

He had forgotten about that. "No I'll cancel. We have to talk about this."

"We have seven months before the baby gets here, we'll talk later. Now let's eat and you tell me about all the great places you've seen."

-

Isabelle A.


	2. Alarm Clock

_**Tragic Connection**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Elizabeth sat alone curled up on the couch. An hour ago she managed to kick Patrick out. She didn't want him sacrificing his life to hear her complain. She loved him for caring and she'd lean on him as much as possible but she wanted to be alone. Tears dripped from her eyes that she couldn't control. Her hormones were already causing trouble, she mused. She thought about the father of her baby, he and his girlfriend were back together and happy, if she told them the truth their world together would be shattered. Alone Elizabeth admitted she wouldn't mind rocking their world; they got to move on like nothing happened while she was forever changed. Changed because of the baby and changed because she fell in love with him. She knew it wasn't meant to be serious, they were having fun but between all of that she fell head over in heels for him. The crush she always harbored blew up.

"Stop it." She demanded of herself. "He's moved on and so will I." Elizabeth started considering what happened next, when she'd start showing and the questions came. And when the baby was born what happened then? She looked around her apartment, it was small but workable. Her walk in closet would be perfect for a nursery and that way the baby would be close. As soon as she got the test results back that she was indeed pregnant Elizabeth became very protective of her unborn child, it was hers and no one would ever take that away.

She rose from the sofa and grabbed a carton of ice cream from the freezer before taking up the same position on the sofa. Refusing to be depressed anymore that night she forced her mind to wonder to happier times. Patrick was home, if there was anyone she needed on her side it was him. Her parents were living their life far from Port Charles; her grandmother would be supportive as always but Patrick had been her rock for as long as she could remember.

Elizabeth spent most of her childhood around her grandmother, seeing her parents here and there as they worked and then traveled. Her grandmother worked and was personally friends with Noah Drake and his wife. They would meet for dinners over the weekend; Elizabeth was seven, Patrick ten when they first met. She had seen him around school, her best friend had a crush on the guy but they had never spoken or made eye contact. At dinner he could care less for the gawky girl his parents were forcing him to entertain. But she won him over, Elizabeth mused now. Patrick soon took on the role of protective best friend and made sure no one got in her way.

Elizabeth chuckled at their first meeting and how it all changed. Patrick probably wanted to beat up the baby's father for leaving her the same way he pounded on a kid in high school for getting too fresh.

They became even closer when she moved in with her grandmother at fifteen, he was her ally, the only person she trusted as the world became darker. Everyone loved Sarah more and at the time as a teenager it was heartbreaking to feel like less. She would tell Patrick all her fears and complaints and always no matter what he said something that made it better, made her feel perfect.

She glanced at the clock and wondered how his date was going. She wanted him to be happy but Patrick wasn't the type to settle down with a family, he liked risks and the adrenaline he got from working long hours and taking risky chances in the OR.

An hour later and ice cream gone Elizabeth headed for bed. She could not be late for work tomorrow no matter what, even uncontrollable morning sickness.

Sometime later she turned over and hit something, no someone. Elizabeth cracked an eye open, not worried someone was in her bed. Only one person had a key. "What are you doing here?" she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall; it was just past 5am.

"I'm your alarm clock, can't be late remember?" He said groggily, they didn't have to be at work for another two hours.

"How was your date?" she moved closer and laid across his chest, it wasn't the first time they shared the same bed, there wasn't a man alive she felt more comfortable with.

"I'm here aren't I?" that pretty much summed it up. "She was coming on pretty strong so I figured if I was going to be around a nutty nurse I'd hang out with you."

She laughed. "Thanks." She fell back to sleep, soaking in the little time she had left before her hectic day started all over again.

Patrick always carried an extra set of clothes in his car, just in case he always said. Elizabeth kept sleeping while he showered and changed then it was her turn. She dragged her feet out of bed and every other step of the way. She was just so tired and only two months pregnant, how much worse did it get? She put on her favorite pair of blue scrubs and met Patrick in the kitchen. She groaned loudly. "Coffee I miss it." She moved closer and inhaled his cup.

"A sip won't hurt."

"Nah I'll have some milk."

Together they drove into work; on time. Epiphany smiled her way, glad to see Nurse Webber back on track. At the nurses station Mia Levi was grinning and chatting with Nadine for her hopes of a second date with Patrick. Elizabeth mentally shook her head, that date wasn't happening if he preferred to see her last night then spend the night with a beautiful woman like Mia.

She charted cases and saw a round of patients before she spotted her horror stepping off the elevator. Elizabeth dashed through the hallway to hide. She did not; repeat did not want to run into the father of her child. Her heart raced wildly as she prayed no one saw her and asked questions. She waited for him to leave and forced herself not to stare at him. Only a foolish woman would pine after the man who dumped her. She mentally chastised herself for the next ten minutes until the coast was finally clear. Elizabeth knew it wouldn't get easier; she'd eventually have to talk to the guy and clear the air.

"Elizabeth dear, what are you doing hiding back there?" Her grandmother Audrey asked; semi retired she stopped by the hospital a few times a week to help out.

"Uh I thought I dropped something. Hi Grams." She hugged the older woman tightly. "How are you?" hiding her pregnancy Elizabeth was avoiding nearly everyone.

"Good, good. The Drakes and I are throwing Patrick a welcome home family dinner I expect you to be there."

"Yes." She smiled for her grandmother's benefit. "I can't wait." She hugged her again and dashed away. Family dinner, Sarah and Steven would probably be driving in along with Patrick's younger brother Matt. It'd be a full house and Elizabeth wanted to go home and crawl into bed.

After searching numerous ORs, the doctor's lounge and then the locker room she found Patrick talking to his father by the nurses' station. "Elizabeth." Patrick spotted her and grabbed a hold of her hand looking for an escape of his own. He never got along well with his father.

"Hi Dr. Noah." She had taken to calling him that when they first met when she was a child.

"Elizabeth, you look lovely as always. You will be at the house tonight?"

"Yes sir." She said through a pained smile, Patrick was not letting her go as he applied more pressure when she tried to pull away. "I hate to cut this short but I really need to talk to Patrick alone." As always she saved him with a quick excuse that allowed them to leave Noah Drake politely. Once they were far enough she asked, "What was that about?"

"Matt is engaged and it's entered my father's mind I should be doing the same." He gave a dramatic shudder. "Thanks for the save."

Elizabeth leaned against the empty wall. "I really don't want to go to this thing. Grams knows me too well, she'll know something is different and I'll have to tell her. Plus with Matt, Steven and your dad all these doctors could figure it out."

"You're paranoid."

"Maybe."

"If I have to go you have to go."

"It's your dinner of course you have to go. You know what? If you had never left we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Yeah, yeah blame it on me. Let's go, we have a patient waiting."

-

Isabelle A.


	3. Family Dinner

_**Tragic Connection**_

_**Chapter 3**_

There was no getting out of the family dinner, it didn't matter that she already had a welcome back dinner with Patrick the night before. She dug through her closet and couldn't find a thing to wear.

A knock on the front door pulled her away from the messy closet.

"Do you always answer the door like that?" Patrick asked while quickly noting she was in a skirt and bra, nothing more. He kept his eyes on her face as it was the safest place to look. She definitely wasn't showing yet, she was in perfect shape.

"You're the only person that shows up here. I don't know what to wear." Elizabeth said as they walked back to her bedroom to reveal scattered clothes on the bed, floor and hanging out the closet.

"Just pick whatever; it's a dinner with people you've known all your life. Not a date."

That remark gained him a sharp look. "Thanks." She hissed, grabbing the only shirt that matched the sunflower skirt. Last minute she tossed the shirt down and dug for a dress, the skirt was ugly she thought now.

"I didn't mean it like that; it can't be that hard for you to get a date." Patrick mused, taking another quick glance at his friend's lack of dress.

"Stop talking before you make it even worse." She grabbed a red summer dress and marched into the bathroom.

"Sorry!"

Alone in the bathroom Elizabeth shook her head, she was probably being too hard on Patrick. He didn't know about her crappy love life or how it felt to be turned down. He was lucky when it came to dates and having everyone want him. He would never end up pregnant and alone. Damn men always had it easy. She sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the tub, she was tired of feeling sorry for herself and the whining inside her head. But damn it just once she wanted a break, to be the one to come out on top.

She took a quick look in the mirror, her make up was light but nice, her hair was loose forming curls along her shoulders. The dress would have to be good enough, how fancy was Grams making this thing? Outside the bathroom she took a look at what Patrick was wearing, tan dress slacks and a black buttoned down shirt, and decided they matched well together, if she was out of place then so was he.

"Are you ok now?" Patrick asked cautiously.

Elizabeth smiled at his fear of her blowing up. "Yes I'm fine." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed where he had been sitting. "Let's go see the family."

"This is gonna be good."

Audrey and Noah weren't holding the family dinner at either of their houses as they used to years ago, this time they reserved a large table the Metro Court hotel restaurant where Patrick had a room upstairs. Elizabeth sat between Patrick and his brother Matt who introduced his fiancée Nadine Crowell to everyone. They had met at the hospital Matt worked at in New Jersey and were considering moving to Port Charles. That gave everyone a lot to discuss and everyone wanted to know how they met. Sarah drove in with her latest boyfriend while Steven couldn't make it.

"I'm going to get a drink." Patrick said and excused himself.

"I'll join you." Elizabeth needed a break too. Everyone looked so damn happy and in love. She wanted to vomit. "I love them but,"

"They can be annoying?" Patrick supplied after ordering a scotch.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah. Sarah is still trying to be the best with the great job and cute boyfriend and I'm knocked up in a tiny apartment." She tried and tried to shake her jealously of her older sister but some habits never died no matter how hard you beat them.

"But you have a brilliant doctor for a best friend."

"Your ego is infamous." They sat at the bar while taking a break from their family. It was common for them to sneak away while the family talked and caught up with each other. She glanced around the nicely lit restaurant and saw the damn couple she had been avoiding successfully for the last month. "I have to get out of here."

Patrick noted how painfully serious she became and followed where her eyes darted away from. "No, Elizabeth please tell me you didn't get involved with him?" he asked, his voice low but angry.

"Let's go out to the terrace." She kept her back turned and prayed he didn't see her and if he did he wouldn't try to talk to her while on a date with his girlfriend.

Patrick waited until they were outside and alone to continue. "Is he the father of your baby?"

Elizabeth bit on her lower lip while looking at the dark sky. She couldn't lie to Patrick but it was hard to discuss. "Yes." She wanted time to adjust everything herself before trying to explain it to someone else, there went that idea.

Patrick groaned and ran both hands through his hair. "I told you he was bad news." Elizabeth had a crush on the guy for years and every time Patrick tried to warn his friend to drop it.

"Yes you did and?" she snapped. "I admit I made a mistake let's leave it at that. Relax and get whatever you're thinking out of your head. I don't want him to know remember? He's been trying to talk to me for weeks now, I guess he feels guilty and I'm avoiding him." The truth was Elizabeth feared what he wanted to say, feared he'd manage to hurt her even more. "Gram will start looking for us. Let's go have dinner." She walked back inside with wobbly knees and rushed back to her seat. In a sea of family he wouldn't dare approach her.

Elizabeth fought the urge to cry as the night went on and she knew the father of her child was having fun behind her, enjoying life with the woman he loved. Under the table Patrick took a hold of her hand, silently telling her it would be alright. She could always put on a good front for the family, smile and lie but with Patrick it never worked, he could always see the truth in her eyes.

The conversation turned to the guest of honor. "Patrick honey have you found a place yet?" his mother asked sweetly. She always made it known her hopes he'd settle down and create roots, not live in some hotel for the rest of his life.

"Actually I have." He said. "I'm moving in with Elizabeth."

_

Isabelle A.


	4. Friend Only

_**Chapter 4**_

After Patrick revealed his new living arrangements the family one by one had questions about why and they mostly wanted to know if they had started dating. Elizabeth put out those ideas quickly, assuring them Patrick was her best friend and nothing more.

Patrick watched her cheeks blush from embarrassment as her sister made jokes about them secretly dating. She was beautiful no doubt about it and completely oblivious.

She hadn't protested to him moving in and even if she did Patrick didn't care. He was going to help her through this pregnancy; morning sickness, swollen ankles and all. She was the only woman he'd give up his life for.

They were best friends, he agreed with that but his feelings also ran deeper where as hers didn't. It was a sad truth Patrick faced and got over years ago. She was beautiful, smart and funny, not many people knew she could crack a good joke. She was completely herself around him, no inhibitions with nothing to hide. He was grateful for that, that someone in this world could trust him as much as he trusted them.

The thought of her falling in love and having children always scared him. Patrick feared once that happened he'd lose her forever. But with this chance, the father out of the way, he wasn't going to let her go; he was going to be there.

Dinner soon wrapped up with everyone going their separate ways. Elizabeth waited until they were upstairs in his room to unleash what was on her mind. "It's a one bedroom tiny apartment." She pointed out, her hands on her hips and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"We should move into a bigger place once the baby gets bigger." Patrick mused as he poured a drink from the mini bar. "Right now the pull out bed in the living room is fine. Don't look at me like that because no I'm not joking. You need someone on your side and I'm it."

Her mouth twisted into a small smile. "You're really amazing."

"I know." He said, smiling himself while inside his heart tightened with the fact he was an amazing friend, always the friend in her eyes.

"But I have been on my own for a long time, you don't need to baby-sit me."

"I'm helping you, there's a difference. Can I get you something?" he chose to be the gentleman and offer her a drink rather then continue to discuss his motives. He was moving in, simple as that and soon she'd get used to it.

"No I should get going." She placed a hand over her stomach, dinner wasn't sitting well. Here came night sickness on top of morning sickness.

"I'll drive you back." Patrick was at the door before she could protest.

~*~

Elizabeth was relieved to be back home, it may be tiny but it was her home, the first place she got on her own and became her own person away from the family and past mistakes. It didn't take long to get rid of Patrick, she told him she wanted to go right to bed and they'd talk in the morning. She sat alone in her living room and reflected over the last few hours. The dinner went will compared to the ones in the past. It could've been near perfect if she hasn't seen the father of her unborn child on a romantic date with his girlfriend.

Patrick knew the truth now; he looked angry and disappointed as she predicted he would but then in true Patrick fashion he surprised her by being even more supportive by deciding to move in, tomorrow, to help her with the pregnancy. After pregnancy comes the baby, Elizabeth tried to picture Patrick taking care of a baby. The images made her laugh and suddenly it didn't matter what the hell the father was doing because she was going to be just fine, even better with Patrick by her side.

Elizabeth made it to work on time that morning all by herself. She felt proud as she walked to the locker room because she was getting back to her life back on track. As she stepped through the door she heard familiar voices. Patrick was talking with Nurse Leyla Mir, no they were flirting rather then talking. She hung back not to interrupt them and heard their arrangements for tonight. Always the polite one Elizabeth smiled to her follow nurse as she left the room. Patrick had a date again, he always had a date she remembered but this time the thought was bitter sweet. He couldn't be her in-house-best-friend and helper with the baby if he was living his bachelor life in other woman's arms. Sure he wanted to help, she believed that but soon it'd get old and he'd pull away. She was going to be a single mom and nothing could change that. No one wanted to stick around long enough.

"Hey," Patrick greeted. "Why the long face?"

Quick on her feet Elizabeth smiled and recovered. "Just thinking about this shift, being short staffed Epiphany has us doing double duty." She said easily, it wasn't a lie. At her locker she tossed her bag in and stared at the contents inside, her emotions getting the best of her. "So Leyla huh?"

"We're meeting each other later at Jake's."

She didn't turn around; she pretended to be looking for something because for the first time she could remember Elizabeth could face Patrick. It hurt facing the truth, that even him, her best friend, would leave her as well. He was fooling himself, one day he would find love, the perfect woman to tame his wild ways and his sole purpose in life would be that woman. "That's great, Leyla's a sweet girl." She said rather then remind him _they_ made plans last night. He was supposed to be moving his things over officially making them roommates. "I have to get to work before I am late." She joked, rushing to the exit.

"Elizabeth."

She looked his way, over his shoulder rather then his face. "We'll talk later." Outside the room she leaned into an empty wall. Yet again she was the fool, believing in dreams rather then reality. She laid her hand protectively over her belly. "It's just you and me kid."

-

Isabelle A.


	5. Better this Way

_**Chapter 5**_

"What are you doing?" Dr. Kelly Lee asked when she found her friend sitting on the floor in the lounge with a pint of ice cream in her hand. "Craving?" she knew about the pregnancy because as well as being Elizabeth's friend, she was her doctor and sworn not to tell anyone.

"Something like that." Yes she was craving ice cream but sitting on the floor depressed wasn't apart of it, that she owed to herself. Elizabeth woke up ready to face the world, now it was barely noon and she was ready to crash in bed. She felt so terribly alone.

"No better way to spend your break then with ice cream." She offered with a bright smile. "Anything I can do?"

"No I'm just having my baby blues early. I'm fine." Elizabeth refused to lean on anyone, at the end of the day she only truly had herself and it was time to get used to it. "My break is almost over, I'll talk to you later." She said goodbye with a hug then walked back to the nurses' station. She tried not to groan when she spotted Leyla and Patrick talking by the waiting chairs. Just have to get over it, she told herself, it wasn't his fault she got her hopes up for nothing. Patrick deserved to have his own life, he didn't owe her or the baby anything but it had been a nice fantasy to have him by her side through this difficult time.

After work Elizabeth didn't go home, instead she took a walk through the park and inhaled the fresh air and faint scent of grass. There she ran into an old friend.

"Hey stranger." Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine greeted, jumping from the park bench to hug her. Recently married to Nikolas Cassadine, Emily had been busy with her new life which included long hours at medical school.

"Hi." Elizabeth managed a true genuine smile, seeing Emily was just what she needed. Girlfriends were forever, no matter how busy they always reconnected. They talked about school, work, family and then the inevitable; relationships.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Emily asked.

"Ah no." Elizabeth chuckled nervously while brushing her hair behind her ear. "I was seeing someone a few months ago but it didn't work out." The biggest understatement of the year. "Right now it's work, work and more work."

"I heard Patrick is back in town, it must be easier having him around." Emily never understood Elizabeth's friendship to the infamous Port Charles playboy but nevertheless she respected it.

"Yeah." It had been easier, refreshing, a god send until she realized it was unavoidable that she'd lose him too. They'd grow apart, it was already happening. Soon she'd be focused on her baby and it's life and he'd move more toward the aspects of life he enjoyed, that didn't include crying babies and dirty diapers. "He's living up the nightlife, of course, but having a soundboard at the hospital is great. And soon I'll have you." She gripped her friend's hand and thought about telling her the truth except that could make things worse. Right now it was best to keep her child a secret. "How's Nikolas?"

"He's good, hey why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we all catch up?"

Elizabeth's nervous smile returned. "I don't know, I might have to work tonight. Why don't I call you later?" she stood ready to make her exist, her escape. Guilt surrounded her chest, she was now lying to friends and pushing them away all because of the stupid mistake she made with a man that would never love her, a fling that resulted in a child that would forever change things.

As Elizabeth drove home she decided it was time for a plan to tell her loved ones about the baby or she'd continue to hide and maybe lose them too. Her family would be disappointed that she was having a baby from a relationship that had no hope, they'd grill her about the father every chance they could because she'd refuse to tell them anything. The only person Elizabeth cared what they thought was the baby, she wanted to give her child everything in the world, make it so the baby never needs or wants a father.

Back home Elizabeth made the first steps in giving her child all she could; she emptied her closet. Clothes were tossed all over the bed an hour later when Patrick appeared at the bedroom doorframe.

"Looking for something to wear again?" he inquired.

Elizabeth, sitting on the floor, looked up from the box she was sorting though. "I'm cleaning, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see him.

"You don't remember last night? We agreed I'd move in?" Patrick asked with his brows raised to attention.

"You have a date with Leyla tonight." Elizabeth said as if he was the one forgetting things, not her.

"Yeah later."

Elizabeth sighed and settled more comfortably on the floor. "I think you should just go back to your room at the Metro Court or find your own place."

"What changed?"

"Think about it, you and Leyla have a good time tonight, where do you take her?"

"We go back to her place." Patrick said simply, an answer waiting in the wings for whatever else she asked.

"And if it goes really well and you enter a serious relationship? No woman is going to be ok with you living with another woman." Elizabeth grew frustrated, she was trying to give him his freedom and here he was completely blind to take it.

"Then it's not meant to be. Any woman I'm with has to accept you and our friendship, period."

"It's not that easy." She said with her jaw tight and the urge to pull out her hair. "I changed my mind I don't want you to move in. I have to do this on my own." Too many times she set herself up for failure, this time she was going to prevent it.

Patrick walked through the room and kneeled in front of her. "What is going on?" he asked slowly, pausing between each word.

Again she couldn't look at him; she busied herself by folding the pile of clothes at her feet. "I've been thinking a lot and this seems best. This is my life and my child and I have to get used to that."

"Where is it that you think I'm going?" Patrick asked obviously confused.

"I'm being realistic. You are a single guy who has worked hard for everything he has, you should enjoy it freely and I'm going to do the same. I don't want to depend on you Patrick." Elizabeth tried to be honest without pouring it on too thick and appearing as scared and hurt as she felt. She smiled, "I like this you know? I come home and unwind without worrying about anyone else; it's my 'me' time."

Patrick nodded. "That would make sense except…." His words died off and he stood from the closet floor. "You're right. I'm a few miles away if you need me; I don't have to crowd your space."

"Yeah." She tried to sound enthusiastic as walked him though the hallway back to the living room. "You're a few miles away now, not a few states and that's amazing. You go on your date and I'll see you later." She hugged her best friend goodbye and let him go. Alone she let out a long breath of relief that Patrick dropped the questions so soon. Normally he'd push until she broke down and told him everything down to the last detail.

Soon he'd thank her, living separate lives was the best thing for them both. Except standing there in her apartment alone Elizabeth wanted to cry rather then feel joy she got him to go.

-

Isabelle A.


	6. Surprise

**AN:** So sorry for the wait but good news; you find out who the father is in this chapter and also some EP goodness. Thanks so much for the reviews, keep em coming :)

_**Chapter 6**_

Over the last two weeks Elizabeth managed to have her days go her way. Patrick honored her wishes and while he was her best friend he gave her space. She managed to avoid her baby's father more easily as he stopped popping up in the same places. Work was easier after she broke down and told Epiphany the truth, her fellow nurse started being a little more lenient when Elizabeth showed up a few minutes late.

"Didn't work out with Leyla?" Elizabeth asked Patrick as she joined him at a lunch table and noticed he was scoping out the women.

"Five dates are my limit." He partly joked with a smile. "Are you busy for dinner?"

"I'm your last resort?" she asked with a slight roll of her eyes.

"No you're my first but you've been testy about me hanging around too much." He tried to sound as if he was joking but the words came out tense.

"It's nothing personal; I just want to depend on myself more so when the baby comes I'm ready."

Patrick sighed and all signs of his smile were gone. He didn't agree with her plan because he believed wholeheartedly he'd be there no matter what she said. He refused to argue his point again. "Busy or not?"

"Not. Let's meet at Kelly's around seven?"

"Sounds great." He forced another smile across his lips and continued with his lunch. Patrick had broken off his thing with Leyla because he wasn't there mentally, Leyla had been into their dates and having a good time when Patrick was worried about Elizabeth. He hated that she was on this kick to do it all alone because she believed he'd flake when she needed him the most. Sure Patrick had left town but if she had ever needed him he would've been back in a heartbeat. He had been giving it endless thought and knew he had to make a big gesture to ease Elizabeth's current worries.

She didn't admit it but he knew she fell in love with that jerk. She deserved better but Elizabeth never seemed to see that. He wished she could just once see herself in his eyes. For Patrick Drake they didn't come more perfect then Elizabeth Webber.

He periodically glanced at her during lunch; the smoothness of her face, her big colorful eyes filled with excitement as she told him about the progress of the baby's room. He stared at her mouth too long, the soft full lips with hint of lip gloss.

"Patrick?"

His eyes quickly jumped up from her mouth. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked, indicating it was the second time she asked.

"No, here." He passed her the remaining half of his sandwich. "Hungry?"

"I know the eating for two thing gets old because the baby won't be sixty pounds or more, hopefully not." She smiled at her own joke and took another bite. "But yes I am starving."

"Then we'll pig out at dinner, my treat." That brought an even bigger smile to her face and for that Patrick would pay anything. If she only knew he'd give her the moon if he could.

After lunch they each got back to work, it wasn't soon before Patrick ran into Leyla who was the nurse on one of his cases. He offered a polite smile as he spoke to the patient and his wife about the surgical options available to them. Outside the room he tried not to feed into the awkward intensity radiating from her presence. "Schedule Mr. Gibson's surgery for tomorrow morning and feel free to scrub in." he wanted to let her know there were no hard feelings.

Leyla smiled weakly and jotted down notes in the case file. "Yes doctor."

It was a start, Patrick mused. The last thing he needed was awkward exs that didn't know how to move on. He was always clear about his intentions when they went out; he wasn't looking for anything serious.

They parted ways on nicer terms then when the day started.

"Hey man." Dr. Leo Julian greeted as he took in step with Patrick. "How about hitting Jake's for a few beers tonight?"

They had quickly became friends after learning they shared a lot in common and were both the top doctors in their field, large egos and womanizing ways paved the way for their growing friendship. It was also nice to have a friend who was male. "No can do. I'm having dinner with Elizabeth."

"Ah." Leo commented knowingly. "I have never seen a guy so whipped for a girl that wasn't his. What's the deal between you two?"

"We're friends, I know that hard for you to wrap your mind around but yes a man can be friends with a woman."

"Right so you're telling me you've never thought about it?"

Patrick's mouth formed into a boyish grin as he played stupid. "It?"

"Yes it; sex. She is hot."

"I'm only going to let that slide once. You stay away from her. If I have time I'll see if I stop by Jake's later." he walked away shaking his head; Leo was a good guy but he didn't know when to shut up.

~*~

It only took half hour that afternoon to find something to wear. It was getting harder to find clothes that didn't make it obvious she was pregnant. Elizabeth paired her jeans with a long sweater and stared for a moment in the mirror. Soon it wouldn't matter how big the top was, people would see the truth. She still needed to tell her family and she had to do it soon. She didn't want her parents to take one look at her and know, they'd feel outraged she didn't tell them sooner.

After reapplying her make-up Elizabeth was ready to go. She drove to Kelly's and saw that she was early. She hoped Patrick didn't get called back into work. She checked her cell and saw it was working fine just in case he called. "Hey Mike." She greeted while she sat at the counter.

"Hey, what can I get you?" the older man asked.

"Some of those famous cookies would be a great start."

"Coming right up, I have a fresh batch in the back."

Elizabeth heard the gold bell above the door sound and turned to see if Patrick had arrived. Her heart started to race when he realized who it was. The restaurant was fairly empty and he spotted her. After all these months there was no running away. She tried to mentally brace herself as he stepped forward. "Mike just went around back." She had to say something.

"I'm not in a rush." He replied softly as he took a seat at the counter.

Elizabeth pulled at the cuff of her sweater as her nerves got the best of her. Why did this have to be so hard? He used to be someone she was comfortable around, someone she cared deeply for and now she wanted to run away from his serious eyes that had the power to hold so much passion. The silence became too much but she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"I'm---" he began, facing her.

"Jason---" she glanced quickly away from his eyes. "This doesn't have to be this hard. We both moved on." She tried to smile to reinforce her words but it fell flat. She was lying about the fact she was carrying his child and the way she felt about him.

"That's good."

"Yeah." her heart started to crack under pressure but this moment was important. She did need to move on and accept the cards dealt. "How's Sam?" asking about the current girlfriend seemed like a good way to show the weirdness between them was no big deal.

"She's good, we're doing good. I'm waiting for her now." A moment passed. "Are you seeing anyone?" did he ask because it was polite or did he actually care?

To Elizabeth it felt like a big spotlight was shining right on her in the form of his blue eyes. "Um,"

"Yes she is." A strong hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up at his face. "Sorry I'm late." Patrick smiled before he bent down and kissed her parted and surprised lips.

_

Isabelle A.


End file.
